The objective of the proposed project is to investigate the factors that determine whether family members assume, continue, or reject the role of primary caregiver for elderly relatives. The relative influece of personal characteristics and structural factors of the caregiver and the elder will be examined. Inter-personal dynamics will be explored for the family units. Structured interviews will be conducted with family units consisting of an elderly person in need of assistance and at least one family member who does or could potentially provide such assistance. The sample will include an estimated 580 families where the elderly person resides in the community and a matched comparison sample of 580 families where the elderly person resides in an institution. Data will be collected concerning the demographic characteristics, family and household structure, and health status of each family member. The morale, attitudes of affection and obligation, the level of objective and subjective burden of the potential caregivers will be measured. Respondents will also be asked about the number and types of tasks they perform and the length of time that they have served as a primary caregiver. The elderly respondents will be asked about their morale, attitudes of affection, and expectations for assistance. In-depth non-structured interviews will be conducted with 48 families. Comparison will be made among the following three groups of potential caregivers: (1) relatives who have identified themselves as the primary caregiver, (2) relatives who are in a parallel relationship to the primary caregivers who have NOT assumed the role of primary caregiver, and (3) relatives of a comparable group of elderly persons who are residing in an institution (without family members providing care). Parametric and non-parametric multivariate statistical procedures will be used for data analyses.